9 Potions And A Whole Load Of Bother
by MyOtherPatronusIsRemusLupin
Summary: Left alone in Grimmauld place with only Bill, Remus, Sirius, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny, Fred and George play a cruel game where everyone is forced to take a mysterious kind of potion...


**Just a little thing from when I was a bit bored. There's more to it, and I can write more. But please read and review, it's really important to me, even if it's something more critical :)**

**All characters belong to J.K. Rowling (and however much I would like to claim Remus Lupin and the Weasley twins as my own, I'm not quite there yet)**

* * *

'So,' grinned George, looking at the group assembled around the wooden table.

'This is a little game George and I have created. Nine mugs of butterbeer, some – uh – most have been spiked with some kind of potion. And we take turns to drink.'

Sirius let out a laugh and nodded, but Hermione Granger frowned slightly.

'You know, I might just sit this one out.'

Fred raised an eyebrow.

'No can do, Mione. There are nine mugs and nine of us. You're in or you're in.'

Hermione sighed huffily, mumbling something about the rules. To be fair, they were slightly improvised.

It was a summer night in Grimmauld Place. Many of the Order were out – including Arthur and Molly – leaving Sirius and Lupin in charge of Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny and, despite their protests, the twins. Bill was also around, something which wasn't going to help him at all.

Fred and George had spent the last week evilly planning the game for a nght without their parents, and after what seemed like hours of begging Sirius and Lupin had agreed and given into the twins' protests, the four agreeing that nobody would tell Molly and Arthur. Bill, Ginny, Harry and Hermione had all been roped into the game, and the twins' blackmail on Ron had finally triumphed.

They were gathered around the large dining table, mugs of 'butterbeer' in the centre. Fred cleared his throat.

'Okay everyone, settle down now, and shut up Ron. The rules are simple enough.'

Hermione rolled her eyes, but was ignored once again.

'Nine of us, nine potions. One is harmless, we take it in turns to drink. Youngest chooses who goes first,' he gestured at Ginny, who grinned.

'And good luck,' George winked, 'Because you're gonna need it.'

Ginny stood up, long hair trailing down her back as she surveyed the table.

'Well... However much I'd like to choose Ron, that'd make the people who dragged me into this too happy. I choose Harry,' her cheeks turned a pale pink.

Harry sighed heavily. He – the one who gave the twins the money to start this ridiculoius games, but, as Fred had said earlier, it was all in good fun. Well, it would be if Ron got the right potion.

'Go on, Harry,' Ron smirked from opposite him.

Harry scowled.

'You'll be laughing...'

Carefully, he selected a mug, looking suspiciously at the liquid inside.

'He's sniffing it!'

'Yeah, and no sniffing. You have to drink that one now, Harry,' George grinned, high fiving his twin under the table, 'now, drink up.'

Very resentedlty, Harry lifted the mug to his lips and downed it in one, putting on a face.

'Damn, that's not butterbeer,' he glared at the twins.

'Makes no difference, you're all going to hate us later, but it's worth it,' Fred smirked.

'AGH'

'HA!' Ron screamed triumphantly.

'WHAT THE HECK?'

Harry's hair was disappearing. His skin was turning orange, oranger than a sunset, oranger than oranges, oranger than slutty girls with too much fake tan.

Bill grinned as George started to cry with laughter.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING TO ME? I HAVE A TAIL.'

'Yeah, little Harry fishy.'

Hermione, who had previously been silent gasped.

'You wouldn't... You couldn't.'

'Oh we can, and you're gonna want this, Harry.' George waved his wand lazily and a goldfish bowl appeared on the table in front of Harry's shrinking body.

Sirius and Lupin gaped.

'I'M A BLOODY GOLDFISH.'

Harry screamed, fins now sprouting alarmingly fast.

'You two are so dead.'

'That's not the worst,' Fred winked.

'If your mother ever, ever finds out...' Lupin began, but a loud _plop _silenced him.

'He was going to die!' Hermione frowned as everyone turned to look at golfish Harry – scar and all – swimming around his bowl angrily.

'I- AM- A- FISH-'

'Woah,' Fred grinned, 'so the potion lets you talk. We never really tested it...'

'YOU WHAT?! ' Hermione spoke Harry's mind.

George grinned.

'You're alive, so stop complaining and choose who's next.'

'That's easy,' Harry said savagely, 'Fred. No, George. No, Fred.'

'Not so easy, is it, Fishy,' George smirked, dodging the water Ron was attempting to splash at him.

'Say the first person to come into your head, or we'll choose.' Fred menacingly raised his wand, pointing it su

'Fine,' scowled the fish, peering around the table, 'Bill.'

'Where did that come from?' Hermione glared at the twins, 'you're meant to pick one of _them.'_

'I dunno... It just came out.'

Bill had already sighed and was peering over the mugs. The potion better not leave any effects that the georgous Veela woman Fleur Delacour could see.

'I should've taken something with potions, not curse breaking,' he groaned.

'Aaah, but then you'd never have met Ms Delacour,' George fluttered his eyelashes.

He selected a mug at random, 'Well, here goes nothing...'

He downed the mug, once again sighing.

'Not bad, not bad, but definitely not butterbeer...'

The twins grinned. Sure, this fame was funny, funny to the point of cruel, but people had to bear in mind the potions couldn't be anything too terrible, otherwise neither Fred nor George would have volunteered to play along.

Ginny glanced at Harry the fish, before eyeing the twins as the group waiting in silence to discover Bill's fate. And it didn't take long.

'Guys...'

Bill's voice came across the room. He sounded more croaky and older than before.

'Why the hell is my hair going white?'

'Ooooh,' Fred smirked, 'you got _that _one.'

'Yup,' George smiled evilly, 'this could be very funny. We weren't quite sure how strong to make it.

'AGEING POTION!' Bill and Hermione yelled in unsion, her's a shriek, but Bill's showing a hint of relief. Apparently he had been expecting worse.

Bill was becoming shorter, old and stooped as his hair whitenend, but he seemed to be enjoying it.

'Here we go...'

George watched his older brother become more and more hunched over by the second.

'Get him a chair, for Merlin's sake,' Remus said to nobody in particular as Sirius laughed and even Harry smiled slightly.

Somebody shoved a chair under Bill and he collapsed onto it, knees to weak to hold him up.

_Pop!_

'Fred... George...'

The twins whipped arounf from their laughing in the corner at the sound of Ginny's warning voice.

'Where is Bill?'

They both shrunk ever so slightly and Ron hastily wiped away his tears of laughter. Ginny may have been the youngest, the smallest, but she could be remarkably like Molly when she wanted to.

They shrugged sheepishly in unison, looking to Remus, the oldest – excluding the current Bill -, wisest and more mature person in the room for help, but he was looking at the chair Bill was last sitting in, gaping at something nobody else could see.

'Shhh,' he muttered.

Several Weasley heads turned to stare at him, eyes alight and Ginny's temper matching her hair. She peered over the table and dasped, her scream only stopped as Sirius leant over too, putting his hand against her mouth as a prevention.

'Yo- you've turned him into a baby again.'

'The full ageing cycle,' Hermione muttered, getting up to go and have a look for herself, Ron following suit, carrying Harry in his bowl.

'High five,' George beamed, holding up his hand to Fred, but Ginny's glare was enough to stop him.

'You've turned one of the only sane people here into a baby.' She snarled, 'And we must continue. Your game, your rules.'

She picked up baby Bill, who, amazingly, was alseep, tangled in Bill's clothes and dropped him into George's arms.

'There you go,' she pranced over to the other side of the room, looking at the butterbeer mugs suspicously.

'Now,' said Fred, poking baby Bill in the face while he slept, 'who's next? Seeing as George is being Bill's... mother, he may choose.'

Hermione shot Fred a horrible look but said nothing, watching George hold his older brother carefully as he surveyed his next possible victims.

'Hmmm... Well, there's only really one person for it, and that's Ron.'


End file.
